


More tears then food

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, HorrorTale Sans, Horrortale Papyrus, M/M, Rarepair, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, all you can eat buffet, bloodyberry, honeyglaze, letting go of the past, papcest - Freeform, redtomatofans horrortale papyrus, sancest, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Stretch wants to prove that no matter what he wants to care for and love Sugar. Help him out of the shell his past forced him in to. Their first date is to something many would take for granted.  An all you can eat buffet.





	More tears then food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).



> commission to my double wife on tumblr. Enjoy hun!

Horrortale. Once a happy underground filled with monsters of all shapes and sizes. The bustling communities filled with laughter, hope, and dreams. Until one day a human fell. The last SOUL they needed to be free to see the sun and stars. For the monsters to finally escape their prison.  
  
They could never have imagined what followed.   
  
One by one monsters fell before the human. Their flushed pink cheeks and wide smile disarming and filled with lies. Monsters sat huddled in dark corners, deep caves in waterfall, vaults in hotland, all praying. They prayed  their King would fell the human and save the ones that were left. Only the Captain of the Royal Guard had survived the vicious, cutting blade but only just. She lay in the lab near them struggling to gasp for breath, kept alive by the frantic work of her admirer and secret lover, the Royal Scientist, Alphys.   
  
When they emerged from hiding they expected a victorious King Asgore becoming them to freedom. All they found was dust covered flowers and not a single human soul. The beast under human guise had killed their King and even taken the SOULS they had, damning them further.   
  
They held out hope though. Monsters were made of it after all. Undyne was still alive and had taken the mantle of Queen. If they had known what was awaiting them under her tyranny they would of sooner thrown themselves on the humans blade.  
  
It happened little by little. She demanded the Royal Guard to be worked back to its former glory. All able bodied monsters were taken to the capital. Their numbers dwindled further. The new harsh training too much for the gentle souled beings. Food was rationed bit by bit. The towns further out feeling the strain first. All supplies must be utilized for the next time a human fell.   
  
Queen Undyne refused to listen to anyone’s pleads. Not that of Alphys whom in her agony of being rejected, locked herself away in the labs. Not even that of her remaining “Royal Guardsman (in training)” Papyrus. The sweet skeleton tried so hard for the sake of his friends. His ever gentle soul guiding him all over the underground in an effort to help those suffering.   
  
But how can you stop those who are slowing starving…if you, yourself have no food?  
  
No one can pinpoint exactly when it happened. Monsters started turning on eachother. In their hunger they began to eat any of their fellows that fell down. Quickly before they dusted, their flesh was clawed and devoured. Their hate toward what they had become led them to even consume any human that fell from above. They cared not for the SOULs, nor the promise of freedom. Only the quieting of their screaming, ever present starvation. To finally fill the yawning chasms of their bellies.   
  
Their forms twisted into that of nightmares. The insanity infecting even their magic. Their personalities opposites of all the things monsters were supposed to be made of.   
  
How Sans and Papyrus kept some sense of self, Stretch will never know. Taking a quick glance at his happily chatting companion, he smiled softly. Stretch had met the original Papyrus and yea, the guy was sweet. Nothing compared to Sugar. How the Horrortale Papyrus stayed so…pure and kind..was a unexplainable mystery.   
  
While the starvation had gotten to him, and Stretch was sure he had done things he regretted greatly judging by the haunted looks when his past was brought up, he was still very noticeably a Papyrus. Smaller, frailer, his teeth crooked but now cutely adorned by bright pink braces, along with soft, round eyes behind equally pastel glasses. The hard years still showed on him physically, mentally and emotionally.   
  
Blood, the Sans of Horrortale, certainly looked the part. He was massive, bones thick and hulking. The ever present Sans grin was there but certainly unhinged and far too wide. If that wasn’t enough to scream danger then perhaps the one blood colored eye or the gaping wound on his skull would. You would think any intelligent soul would back away from a being that screamed predator.  Blue, Stretch’s brother, was too brave for that. Once they had found the ravenous world, Stretch had been all for blocking it off. Blue was having none of it.  
  
He invited the other brothers to live with them. They actually hit it off…after some posturing. Blood and Stretch finding camaraderie in their adoration for their younger siblings. It actually came to a surprise where months later Blue loudly declared on his own and Sugar’s behalf that they had reviewed the dating manual and decided. They were going to take each other’s brothers on a date.  
  
Blood had looked stunned beyond words, face flushing as he was dragged off by the rapidly babbling Blue leaving Stretch and the nervously fidgeting Sugar. Stretch was…Stretch was okay with this. He had found Sugar endearing and had an almost overwhelming need to care for him. The little guy was at a loss on what to do so, Stretch had taken the reins and set up their first date.   
  
Which is again where they are now. Stretch driving them to their destination, dressed in clean well cut clothes. His ever present orange hoodie absent for once. He wanted to look good for Sugar, though truthfully Sugar blew him out of the water. He had only recently been well enough to summon his ecto-flesh again. They had celebrated with Stretch buying him all kinds of outfits. The coral blush coupled with nervously flapping hands and stuttering pleads to not spend money on him silence by a kiss to the cheek. They walked away carrying bags filled to the brim with every outfit that had caught Sugar’s eyes. Let it be known Stretch would provide for Sugar in every way. Starting with clothes. Blood’s ever present scrutiny could suck it. What is he gonna say? Hey how dare you buy my brother clothes?   
  
His smug grin stretched far and wide everytime Sugar wore one of the outfits or accessories he bought him. Like now for instance. Sugar was wearing a baby blue summer dress that had cute japanese “chibi” foods with smiling faces and little blushing cheeks. Bracelets of every color adorned his arms from wrist to elbow glittering in the light. His feet in matching flats and high pastel rainbow colored stockings. Sugar and Blue called it “Decora”, Stretch called it cute but only on Sugar. Perhaps one day if Sugar was able to meet the underswap Undyne and Alphys they would be good friends and bound of his fashion choice.   
  
Right now Stretch did everything he could for those he loves. He always had, and he did love easily and deeply. Stretch would be the first to admit that Sugar was already very precious to him. Even their first date was hand picked. Catering to Sugar’s wants and needs.  
  
“Stretch where are we going?” Sugar’s soft but still higher pitched voice broke him from his silent gloating. Looking at his companions wide eyed, questioning gaze made him want to rub his hands together in glee. He would be left speechless!  
  
“You’ll find out soon babe. Look we’re almost there.” Stretch turned the steering wheel to the left, turning them into a parking lot in front of a large building. Parking it close to the entrance he asked “ Can you tell me what its called to make sure?” Stretch pretended to be busy and unable to look up.  
  
“It says buffet? That’s a odd word”   
  
“What else does it say Sugar?”  
  
“…A…All..you can…eat?” That’s not how he was supposed to sound. Whipping his head around to look at Sugar, Stretch felt like slapping himself. Tears were already sliding down angled cheeks from wide unseeing eyes. Aw fuck, he wanted it to be a surprise but maybe he should of warned him or something. The concept of all one could eat was probably still foreign. Even now the even tempered Sugar tended to hunch over his food and even squirrel it away in paranoia.   
  
Turning Sugar’s face away from the building, Stretch cupped his hands on either side over wet cheeks, blocking the view. “Come on Sugar cube, deep breaths. In….out…breathe with me. You’re alright. Another one, nice and slow” Stretch mimed the therapeutic methods they had been taught by Sugar’s therapist. One of the stipulations for their stay in Underswap. Placing a kiss on Sugar’s nose, Stretch smile when his eyes came back into focus. “There’s my darling. Better now?”  
  
Sugar nuzzled into his hand giving a soft “mhm”.   
  
“Sugar, I need you to listen ok? You’re not there anymore. You have every right to eat no matter what you may think. You can eat as much as you want. You can try and nibble and enjoy food. You.Have.That.Right. Even if it takes me every day of the rest of my life, I will prove it to you. I promise.” Stretch never gave promises lightly. Even if ,stars forbid, they didn’t one day bond their Souls, Stretch would do anything he can for Sugar. Giving him another light kiss, Stretch wiped away the shed tears. “Ready to do?”  
  
Sugar came one more slow breath before nodding. They stepped out of the car, hands intertwining before entering the restaurant. A wave of delicious scents and bright colors washed over them. Behind a divider rows of food glistened under over head lights. Laughter and chatter assaulted their ears from all sides. The place was full.   
  
A kind waiter motioned them to follow, Stretch asking for a corner booth so Sugar could feel safer. Lightly tugging Sugar’s hand to get his attention away from the food though he never quite looked away. They were seated comfortably, given their requested drinks, they didn’t serve honey so Soda for Stretch and juice for Sugar.   
  
Sugar kept looking over at the trays of food before ducking his head down almost shamefully. His thin shoulders rising up to shield him. Thin hands picking at the hem of his dress. His poor Sugar cube. Being presented food but feeling too repentant to even look. Not a moment longer.  
  
“Come on darlin’ let’s go serve ourselves. If you want i’ll guide you, alright?” Stretch reached a hand out in askance. Sugar had to let go of his past to. He needed to take the first step. A hand slid into his. Stretch led them to the plates. He went to hand one to Sugar but the visible shaking of his hands displayed his nerves. How to serve them both with one free hand? He couldn’t serve Sugar and then leave him alone at the table. He refused to serve himself first.   
  
Biting his lower jaw, Stretch dilemma was fixed for him. Sugar released his hand and lightly pinched the back of his shirt. Almost like a anxious child seeking comfort from a parent or older sibling. His boyfriend was so smart ♥.   
  
The food was laid out in sections. Stretch went to the one section he was sure Sugar would love the most. The pasta carts. Even over the din of the restaurant Stretch could hear the excited squee Sugar released. He ladled a good helping on both their plates of different kinds. Of course he sneakily planned to feed Sugar as well so he gave them different kinds.   
  
They skipped over the meats. Sugar often reacted negatively to seeing them and had only just started to eat their next target. Seafood. Thankfully it didn’t trigger him since none of it was blue. The things Stretch would of loved to have done to that fucking fish bitch. Scotting the pasta aside, he loaded up everything that looked appetizing. Which truthfully as all of it. The plate starting to look like a small mountain of colors and good smells.   
  
He turned to lead them back to the table only for his clothes to be tugged. Sugar had planted himself firmly, looking around at the food in a distressing fashion. “St-stretch um…will they let us back to get …more?” Sugar murmured fearfully.  Did he think all you can eat only meant one plate that you could load?  
  
Turning around as best he could with the clinging hand and loaded plates, Stretch nuzzled Sugar lovingly. “It’s all you can eat babe. We can keep coming up, as many times as we want, until we have to roll ourselves out even. Don’t worry. I have you, trust me” This time Sugar lead the way to the table all but dragging Stretch. They had barely sat before Sugar began to eat. Thankfully his manners and meticulous distaste for messes kept Sugar just above devouring his food. His plate was cleaned before Stretch even made a dent in his.   
It took a moment for Sugar to realize what he had done. He hadn’t savored a single bite. He had just gulped his food down as if it was his last meal. In Horrortale, every meal had a chance of actually being your last. Bowing his head he wondered if he would ever be more than the monster he was.  
  
Jumping when something prodded his teeth, Sugar looked up. There was Stretch holding a fork full of food out for Sugar. Stretch fed Sugar several bites this way. Sugar making sure to savor each bite in between sniffles. Once both plates had been cleaned, Stretch lead them once more to the food. This time they went to a different section.  
  
Bright vivid colors and sharp citrus scents permeated the air like a heady perfume. Fresh cut or whole fruits were aligned tastefully in trays. This time Stretch only cared about one thing. Strawberries. Sugar had a infatuation with them. From strawberry scented lotions and body washes, to strawberry decorations and even a large plush pillow Stretch had hand sewn just for him. They had been out of season so most stores nearby didn’t have them in stock. Now they were everywhere. Sugar was in for a treat.  
  
Blocking his line of sight despite disgruntled whines, Stretch packed the plate full with the ripest, juiciest ones he could spot. Plain bright red strawberries, chocolate or vanilla covered ones, even a dollop of whip cream on the side. Herding Sugar away despite protest he gently pushed him into the seat, this time taking the seat next to him and not across. Stretch presented the plate with a flourish. Sugar’s happy bounce and rapid fast paced claps of excitement was so fuckign adorable. Before he could reach forward to take one, Stretch grabbed the biggest brightest one. Dabbing it into the whipped cream he held it up for Sugar to eat.   
  
It was actually a bit of a hazard to do this. Despite their blunt look those teeth were shark enough to snap a femur. His fingers might as well be toothpicks. He’d chance it though. “I want this strawberry to represent us Sugar. The promise of a bright, fruitful, and plentiful relationship. I love you so berry much” Giving his best grin, Stretch held out the strawberry.  
  
With puffed cheeks and watery eyes, Sugar took in the plate of food, all for him, the living monster, all for him, and felt his SOUL heal just a bit more. Tenderly, he took the Strawberry from proffered fingertips and wept once more. He was so happy.


End file.
